Warriors: Felidae AU
by XxGhostfacexX
Summary: After meeting a Clan cat and learning about murders, Rusty is dragged into a murder mystery. With a pale ginger she-cat he came across, he goes out of his way to help the broken Clan cats. He finds out more and more about them as he goes on. Rusty now has to go on a nightmarish adventure to find out who are all behind the murders of Clan.


**Quick Author Note: In this AU, Rusty is 20 moons when he finds out about the Clans. Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm (changed to Sandstalker), and Ravenpaw (now Ravenshade) are all warriors and being two moons older than Rusty. Spottedleaf is the same age as Rusty. Also Rusty knows more than he did in the books about human life and items. More about the AU will be explained as they story goes on.**

Rusty looked out through the window of the car as it drove past homes. His housefolk and him were moving once again to a new home like always. His housefolk worked as an archaeologist who specialized in ancient Egyptian gods, but ended up quitting after a month because they were tired of the job. Now Rusty's housefolk wrote articles for magazines or for whatever he had for an option. It was the only thing he could do to help them both. Whenever his housefolk got writers block, the two moved. It never worked at all.

The car soon stopped. Rusty looked up at the home that he and his housefolk would be living in. Rusty looked at what is home would be. He then looked at it in disgust. It didn't look as good as their old home. It was all filthy on the outside of it. It even looked like the walls were almost ready to give up and fall off with holes already in it. The ginger tom looked over at their housefolk. How would this home help? Then again, he never really cared about where he lived. As long as it was a home that he could live well in, then it was fine.

His housefolk left the car as he started talking. Rusty never knew he was talking about, but his housefolk never understood him at all. As his housefolk spoke, he opened the door to let him out. His housefolk then picked up the box he kept in front of the car. His housefolk then walked off toward the new home. Rusty sighed as he jumped out of the seat and onto the ground. Rusty then quickly caught up with him. He watched as his housefolk opened the door. The ginger tomcat then walked in. The looks instead of the home was even more dirtier than the outside of the home. Wallpaper was coming off the wall as the wood on the floor was all messed up.

 _How did he even find this home? It seems like no one would want to live in here. Well, expect for my housefolk._ Rusty thought to himself.

Rusty then had a sudden smell of something. It just suddenly hit him like a sledgehammer. The revolting scent wasn't coming from the basement, but in fact down from it. It was mixture of drug store, vet's office, and toxic waste dump. Rusty looked up at in a worried glance as his housefolk passed by him. Rusty glanced at his housefolk as he walked in the opposite room of him. There was another scent that Rusty smelled. Rusty then stopped as he felt something under his paw. The ginger tomcat stopped and looked down. It was a dead fly. He grunted in disgust as he batted it away with his paw then walked off.

Rusty looked into what looked like a big closet. He glanced it to only see boxes, a broom, and a couple more cleaning supplies. Rusty rolled his eyes and he walked off, knowing that it was probably just one of the boxes. Rusty looked over to see his housefolk coming in with a heavy box. Rusty quickly stepped out of the way as his housefolk walked into the next room with the box. Rusty started to follow him, but he soon stopped as he heard something. It was the meow of some other cat that was in pain. Rusty's eyes widen as he walked off to see if he could see who that meow came from.

Rusty stepped into what was appose to be the kitchen. The ginger tomcat scanned around the room. A window that was open soon came into view. He walked toward the window and jumped up on it. He then looked out the window to see another cat there. They had a pale ginger pelt with leaf-green eyes. Rusty jumped off the window and onto a small balcony. He heard the cat grunt as they sat.

"Aha..." Rusty meowed as he looked over at the she-cat.

The cat glared at him and grunted once again. The pale ginger cat then looked away. Rusty noticed he was staring at something by the way he looked. Rusty jumped down and landed softly on a railing from the roof. He then walked over to the she-cat and sat next to her. She glared at him again and grunted. He knew that she didn't want him to be there right now. The she-cat just looked away like they did. Rusty ignored their tone as they looked over at what the she-cat was looking at. Rusty gasped. A cat's body laid there dead. It's neck was sliced open as it laid there lifelessly.

The pale ginger she-cat jumped off the railing as they walked toward the dead body. Rusty followed as he stared at the body. It's legs were spread wide apart and looked as if they were asleep. The worst part was that they weren't asleep at all. They were far from that. The she-cat rested their claws on a tree as the slowly scratched at it.

"It must have been a twoleg." the she-cat suddenly spoke.

"Twoleg?" he questioned. "I'm sorry. You lost me."

"It must have been a freaking twoleg. They gave our poor little Redtail a slice to their neck." the pale ginger she-cat growled.

"Oh! You must mean a housefolk!" Rusty replied back. "Did you witness it?"

"Hell no!" she hissed. "Only twoleg are brutally enough to do something like that! Those lousy twolegs for the mice in their den! And he was the forth one in the last month."

"You mean he's the forth found body?" asked Rusty.

"I guess you're a kittypet then. You and your twoleg taking that shitty den over there? Interesting place to be honest. I go over there to take a piss in there on special days. Hehehe." the pale ginger she-cat meowed as they took their paw off the tree.

Rusty rolled his eyes and then looked back at Redtail's body. "I don't think a, um, twoleg did this. His neck has been sliced by something smaller than a housefolk. Housefolk don't have claws at all, unlike this scratch mark."

The she-cat sighed as they stood up. They looked over at Redtail and at the scratch mark. Rusty glanced over at them and then back at Redtail's bed body. They then grunted as they walked off a little. Rusty looked over at them. The pale ginger cat then turned their head to look at them.

"Hey little smartass, what do they call you?" the pale ginger she-cat asked them.

"Rusty." he simply answered.

"Rusty..." the pale she-cat muttered, then grunted as they started to walk off slowly.


End file.
